1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to improvements in facial identification systems employed in police and other identification agency activities.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
This invention is related to that type of identification means shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,565 and 4,047,307 and in my co-pending application Ser. No. 832,045, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,293.